The invention relates to a method for determining the distance and relative speed of at least one object remote from an observation point with the aid of electromagnetic signals, which are emitted from the observation point and whose frequency is shifted over a modulation range during a measuring interval, and which are in the form of signal sections that are emitted alternately and exhibit a frequency spacing from one another and whose echo signals are detected after reflection at the object, the phase difference of the echo signals originating from the respective signal sections being determined.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for determining the distance and relative speed of at least one object remote from an observation point with the aid of an electromagnetic transmitter for alternately emitting signals whose frequency is shifted over a modulation range during a measuring interval, and which are in the form of signal sections that are emitted alternately and exhibit a frequency spacing from one another, and with the aid of a receiver for receiving the signal sections reflected by the object, the receiver having a device for establishing the phase difference between the echo signals originating from the respective signal sections.